1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports accessories. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a sports utility belt for use in the transport of a baseball bat and like articles.
2. Problems in the Art
Each year hundreds of thousands of people participate in recreational baseball and softball leagues. The young adults and children that participate often rely on bicycles, mopeds, and skateboards as means of transportation to and from games and practices. It is a common site, for example, to see Little League baseball players ride their bikes to the baseball field, carrying a baseball bat and glove. Typically, a player will hold the bat in one hand and steer the bike with the other. Because both hands of the player are not free, this makes the player more susceptible to a traffic accident. In addition, the bat or glove may drop from the player's hand and actually cause the accident. Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that provides for a safer means of transporting baseball and softball equipment.
Another problem in the art is that baseball and softball equipment is not inexpensive and can easily become damaged during transport. Unless securely attached to either the player or the bicycle, for example, the equipment may impact against the bicycle or the road, scratching and marring the equipment. Thus, there is also a need in the art for a device that protects baseball and softball equipment from damage during transport.
Yet another problem in the art is the need for a device to use in the transport of baseball and softball equipment that is both comfortable and esthetically pleasing to the user. An apparatus or device to be worn by a player that is either uncomfortable or unsightly will simply not get used.